A Lost Friend
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Killua lost his childhood best friend seven years ago one night when she mysteriously disappear without a trace. A new clue emmerage. this is a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six years, no seven years and I still haven't found a trace of her. I had sworn I would comb the world to find her, and I will till my last breath. Seven years ago today my best friend mysteriously disappear one night, not a trace of her was found even with the Zordic family vast resources I could find her. Now I'm following a small lead I found while surfing the Hunter web site, according to the information there is a small dress shop that has different dress from across the world the mysterious thing about the shop is that the doll model would look like one of many missing children and teen from age five to fifteen.

Taking a deep breath before I enter the shop _Kazumi_ better appreciate this. This will be the only time I ever enter this type of shop again. I remember that Kazumi use to drag me dress shopping when ever I sneak out to see her, in exchange she bake me a three layer chocolate cake. The shop was crowed with customer so all of the store clerk were busy it gave me time to investigate a bit.

All of the dolls display in the shop modeling the store's clothes are extremely cute or extremely beautiful, but most importantly they were extremely life like if it weren't for the fact that they weren't breathing one would mistake it for a real person. What's more one of the recently missing girls that disappear stood on the window display. Making my way to a more secluded part of the shop I couldn't believe what was in front of me.

'_Kazumi.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Killua." It was nothing more than a whisper, to other it might be sound of the passing wind, but I heard it. It was definitely Kazumi that call out my name, and that sound came from the Kazumi like doll. Hesitantly I reach out to her hand when a voice interrupted me.

"Can I help you sir?"

Quickly hiding the shock from the store attendant so it won't alert her of my suspicion; 'when in enemy territory there is no one you can trust' a flash back to one of my family lesson. "Yes, you can I'm looking for a dress for a friend of mine it's her birthday and well… I have no idea where to start. She is about her age." Point to the doll hopping to cover my early raised suspicion, luckily it work the women change her demeanor quickly to that of moth to flame only she is covering her flaws with the powder instead of spreading it.

"Then how about this one," she pull out a bright pink extremely frilly dress that blinds my eyes, it was quickly rejecting the dress after all the shopping trips that Kazumi bribe me to go with I knew enough that no one in their right mind would buy that. "Then this one?" This time she pulls out a black and white panda suit.

"Why is that even in a dress shop?"

"No, then this one." She pull me to another isle far from the Kazumi doll, this time she show me a blood red tradition kimono not something anyone would buy with the sash it match with, after placing the dress in the rejected pile.

"The dolls are quite human like."

"Yes they are, a friend of the owner makes them, the dolls are change quite often."

"Really how often?"

"Not really sure the dolls are usually changed at night, so the next morning they are ready for display."

She was hiding something the question were casual enough that she has to answer, but she doesn't want to answer the question it self. When she was finally tire of my question and wants to get rid of me she finally shows me a descent enough dress up to Kazumi shopping standard. She quickly rings it up escort me to the door after I paid for it eager for me to be out the door.

"Killua!"

This time I heard it much more clearly, before I left the shop I turn back and use gyuo to look at the Kazumi doll notice that the doll were surrounded by nen, not just Kazumi doll either but the whole store's dolls are all surrounded by nen. Pretend not to hear anything I quickly left the shop under the female bat attendant.

Not long after I left the dress shop I knew I was being follow so going back to the hotel was impossible if I want to stay inconspicuous since the rooms were rented by with the hunter licenses. Calling the Gon to tell the others, the group that had graduated when I first decided to take my hunter exam calls a reunion by Hanzo to meet up at the cafe restaurant we found earlier. Leading the peoples that were following me around till I felt the phone vibrate signaling that everyone already gather in the café, I begin headed there now knowing that there were two people following me.

It was easy enough to lead them into a secluded ally way and subdue them they were just normal people that have no experience with nen. My nails convince them to give up all the information that they knew though it wasn't much they were only meant to follow me for a bit under order by phone if was with some law enforce authority they were to kill me off. They were off quickly, I left them in the ally to be found. I told the other what happen they agree to help it was divided into several group one was to go gather information by following the employees, Hanzo and I were to break into the store tonight.

The rest of the day I was restless after the planning. The voice I heard in the shop without a doubt belongs to Kazumi. Often I found my self reminiscence the memories I have of her, the times I spent with her. She was my light before I meet Gon and the others during the Hunter exam, they fill and kept me out of loneness I felt but they could not replace Kazumi's presence, or her smile that make my heart race.

I not letting her go this time I spent the last seven years looking for her; I'm not letting the clue slip through my grasp so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took a long time to sneak into the dress shop, such a small shop with so many security systems and surveillance was highly unusual. Luckily Hanzo's nen ability helped us snuck in undetected. As soon I as I enter the shop I heard it again "Killua." Hanzo heard it too, he quickly paled.

I made my way toward the Kazumi doll despite Hanzo's protest.

"Killua."

"Kazumi."

"Killua… help me."

"How." I use gyuo to see again, Kazumi is surrounded by a thick layer of nen. I don't know how I can help her, I didn't even know how she can talk in the first place under the influence of nen but I'm not complaining.

"The… owner."

"Killua is this her?" Hanzo finally got over his fear and realize that it wasn't ghost haunting the store.

"It is; why are you here Kazumi?"

"Not like I want to be here Killua. Help me; standing around being frozen like this is not very comfortable."

"Help you? How?" At least talking seem to come easier to her the longer she talks.

"Stop the person from feeding their nen to me, I been learning to fight it off for a while, but there is continues flow of nen in this area."

"Got it."

"Hanzo help me break the nen barrier in this shop, there should be several support scatter around the shop, break them and the barrier will fell apart."

"Ok, they shouldn't be hard to find."

It didn't take long to find and break every support base of the barrier when you ninja and an assassin work together. As the last support base of the barrier felled the nen in the shop fell apart, each of the dolls became more life like. I rush to Kazumi's side; she was just how I remember her use to be.

"It took you a long time Killua. But I knew you'll come."

"Kazumi."

"Let's go before the security guard came." She look around her, I realize most of the doll were reverting back to people they once were. "Most of them haven't been frozen as dolls for long, so they should return to their normal self soon."

"Kazumi have you been a doll all this time?"

"Yes. That lousy nanny was part of the whole scheme she infiltrate the place to earn peoples trust, and then kidnap the children at night. After that we become dolls on window display in the day, and at night we became merchandise for human trafficking to the highest bidder all over the world."

"Then…"

"Before I was kidnap Papa explained the concept of nen to me. So when I figure out that I was under the influence of nen I begun to fight it off, some how or another I got my revenge and well I end up back here."

There was something that she is hiding from me, but I don't want to pressure her after what she has been through. For now I'm just content that she is beside me, safe in my arms.

"Ne Killua did you miss me?"

"Of course… not. But I do miss your chocolate cake."

"Of course."

"Oi if your love birds are done over there we have to go before someone comes."

I felt my face flush, looking around I notice all of the dolls now return to their original state. In a bit of panic but Hanzo seem to be able to calm them down some what, they seem to know their surrounding when they were dolls. I look down to Kazumi that try to stand up, but failing miserably; she likely haven't walk for a long period time. I threw her to my back despite the weak protest, she must of have hated being here other wise Kazumi would never rely on anyone if she can do it her self. Just once in a while I want her to rely on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since I rescue Kazumi and the other kidnap people from the store it had been hectic, the Hunter association along with local authority became involve. I could care less, I finally have Kazumi back my best friend, my first friend, two nights ago when we finally return to the hotel Kazumi had fell asleep on my back, now that three days has pass yet she still yet to wake up from her sleep, it worried me to no end.

The doctors had assured me that she is just asleep, everything was fine. From the medical perspective she may seem fine that senile old doctor, but with nen I could feel and see that she is exhausted and I couldn't do anything to help. Never in my life do I feel so helpless.

"Killua…"

"Kazumi." I look from to see that her eyes finally open. Beautiful blue orbs stare back at me; some reason my heart flutter in longing, in pain. Her gentle smile set me to easy.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Not saying it just because of the chocolate cake are you?"

"Of course not!" How could she think that I just like the chocolate cake that she bake, the delicious sweet chocolate cake, with soft and fluffy layers of cream in between they layers. Her laughter drew me out of the trance she set me in, she is teasing me. Some how it annoys me yet in a way it relieve to see that she haven't change.

"Water please?"

Cursing myself for not realizing sooner I handed her a glass and help her drink it. "What happen all those years ago?"

"My parent went out on one of their business party held by an associate of theirs, some reason all of my guard were sick or went home that day so it only left me with my new babysitter. She was new since the old one had to return home as she had family issue to settle, she was hire due to recommendation. My parent left earlier that night, eventually the guard left too or they turn in early. At mid night that babysitter let a man in my room I try calling for help but no one came the next thing I remember is waking up in some weird room. Often I find myself in a sleeping state yet I know when I was move, eventually I was able to sort of become aware in a way." Sighing deeply "I really don't understand much of anything but I became kind of adapted to it whatever it was that keep me frozen. It was scary."

I curse at my self for being such idiot it obliviously pains her; I'm such an idiot to make her cry. I did the only thing I could I pull her toward me encasing her in my arms. She cry deeply, likely the first time in all these year that she went missing, no one else seen her cry, because she is too proud to be seen weak in front of others. I love that about her.

Love? I felt like something hit me, something like the gate door on the bottom of the mountain at home. Do I love Kazumi?

Yes I love Kazumi. But to what extend, what do I love her as? As my sister? No, I certainly don't see her the same way as I see my sister, I'm not even sure if I love my sister all that much being my family the way it is.

Then what way do I love Kazumi as? As a friend? In a way I suppose but it's a different feeling from Gon, and the others.

One of the worst times that my brain could of have fell me, how could it abandon me like this stupid brain?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kazumi's POV

For the past three days I spend confine to the hotel room next to Killua's. I miss my friend dearly, but that doesn't mean that I want to be treated like I'm unable to do anything by myself. Not being able to move as I like is difficult, but not a point of being completely disable. The way Killua baby's me, is suffocating even if it reassure me to an extent.

To make the matters worst my limbs are immobile most of the time being confine with no mobility for so long. I can barely hold anything down before it threatens to come back up the same way. On top of that the pain I experiences when I sleep is painful, too painful to sleep most of the time. When I'm finally able to sleep I'm plague by the nightmares of what had occurred.

After, I have become aware of my surrounding during my times of capture. Always, we returned to that single place after our display period. Those who have not returned were lucky to be sold to trade market, or unlikely escaped. The others that were too old to be kept were free from the nen they were confined to and…

"Kazumi? Kazumi!"

I'm scared, I didn't protest when Killua rap me in his arms when he saw my distress. They made me feel safe, they keep me sane. "I'm scared. I'm scared Killua, every time I close my eyes I can seem them, and that awful place." This is the first time that I admit my fear to anyone.

"I'm here; I'm not leaving you again."

I cried, for the first time in years I cried. For my fear, for those I seen lost. In his arms I can let go of the barrier I keep around me to keep me safe. "Don't let go?" The arms around me tighten; lull to sleep by the beat of his heart.

"Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Killua's POV

I felt Kazumi relaxing into my arms, her breath steadily even out. I lied her down on the bed making sure the blanket cover her completely, but the small form of her body makes it seem that her whole body is being swallowed whole. I tried to move away to return to my room only for to find Kazumi's hand clutching tightly to my shirt. Without much choice I join her on the large bed, holding her closer to me.

Right now protecting her is my priority. Not a single trace of the master mind or anyone who are affiliated with the dress shop can be found other than the employees, and none of the employees knows anything just like those who were following me previously. The hunter association wants to question Kazumi due to her nen abilities; she was able to gain semi awareness of her surrounding while under foreign nen that keeps victims in a suspended animated state. I couldn't allow them to that; I don't want her to relive any of the unpleasant experiences that she went through.

What occurred tonight prove how unpleasant the experiences affect her. Looking at her more closely, I can see the weariness mare her face. Her unkempt appearance that she deplores seeing on herself seems to escape her. Her former self will never allow herself to fall into such state; I realize that she may not be the same Kazumi that I had once lo… known. But this can no longer continue. I will help her, even if she tries to turn me away.

I can help her. I will help her, just as she helped me.

I fell into unease sleep with Kazumi in my arms. She shifts constantly, her unease nen escape from her as her nightmare plagues her. No matter how hard I tried she refuse to wake up, all I can do is held her in my arms protecting her from those who may come seek her.


End file.
